The Fateful Bite
by thecityofsuperlockgames
Summary: Told from Allison's point of view a few months after season 3A. Scott has been kidnapped and it's up to Allison, Stiles, and Isaac to save him. But when they do find him, they are in for a big surprise. There will be Allisaac in later chapters. (starting around chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. Not quite sure if it's good or not. Chapters 1 and 2 are kinda just introductory, so bear with me until the good stuff in Chapter 3.**

It had been months since I'd been back at Beacon Hills. My father and I had spent the last three months in London, trying to rid ourselves of the awful memories of my mother's death, my grandfather's betrayal, the terrors of the alpha pack and the darach. It was good to be back, but I was scared at what may have happened to my friends while I was gone. If anyone could get themselves into serious trouble in four months, it was my friends.

My cell phone rang, and I looked at the screen. It was my best friend, Lydia Martin. I pushed the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Lydia," I said. I'd barely talked to my favorite redhead at all during my time away.

"Allison! Are you back in Beacon Hills yet?" she asked giddily.

"Yeah, we got back a few hours ago," I replied, unzipping the suitcase on my bed.

"And you didn't call me before now?" she scolded in her supreme-ruler-of-all way.

I laughed. "Sorry, I've been really busy unpacking and stuff. You're welcome to come over and help if you want," I suggested. I pulled out a stack of shirts from the suitcase and laid them on my bed.

"You mean I can come over to your house and work? No thanks!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Have you heard from Scott or Isaac at all? I mean, has everything been relatively normal while I've been away?" I carried the stack of shirts over to the laundry basket I kept in my room because they definitely needed to be washed.

"Well, there haven't been any mysterious murders lately, if that's what you're asking. I haven't heard from any of the boys, though. Scott went off on vacation or something just after you left, Isaac is being his usual quiet self, and Stiles has been surprisingly quiet lately. He hasn't talked to me practically at all, not that I'm complaining."

I was a little confused. "Scott went on vacation? He didn't mention anything about that to me," I commented.

"Well, why would he? You broke up with him, remember? Why should he tell you everything he's doing?" Lydia definitely knew more about boys than I did, so I usually just went along with what she said, but something about this was worrying me in a weird way.

"Lydia, I really need to go now, I'll call you later," I said quickly, hanging up the phone before she could say anything else.

I scrolled through my contact list until I found the name I was looking for: Scott McCall. I pressed the button to call him and waited for him to answer. I was sent straight to his voicemail. I tried again after a minute or two just in case the line was busy, but the result was the same.

I decided to call Stiles to see if he knew what was up. The phone rang three times before he finally picked up.

"What?" he yelled. He sounded like he was in the middle of something important and I was interrupting him.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not okay. My best friend is missing, and I've been trying to find him for the past three months!"

"Scott is missing?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is. Where have you been?" He asked. Then he added, "Oh that's right. You were off on vacation, ignoring all the real problems of the world."

I sighed. He was right. Whenever there problems, my family chose to run away from them instead of fight them face to face. The only time we showed any real courage was when we fought werewolves. "Do you have any leads of where he could be?" I asked.

He sighed. "I thought I did, but it's just been so long, he could've been moved somewhere else, there could be clues I'm missing, I just don't know."

"It's okay, Stiles, we'll find him," I encouraged.

He hung up without adding anything else.

Ignoring the piles of clothes on my bed, I collapsed onto it and stared at the ceiling. I knew I had to do something to get Scott back, but I didn't know what more I could do than Stiles had already done. I figured something may come to me later, but I needed to focus on unpacking and preparing for school the next day.

In the morning, I grabbed my backpack that I had packed the night before, a bagel from the kitchen, and my car keys and ran out the door. I didn't want to be late on my first day back, after all.

I parked at the school and went inside. Everyone at school was acting like it was just a perfectly ordinary day, no one seemed to display the same emotions of panic and worry that I felt inside me. That is, until I reached my locker and found Stiles waiting for me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, pretending I didn't notice the look on his face.

"I think I may have a lead on Scott," he replied. I opened my locker and started getting my books out. I had a lot of catching up to do, after being gone so long.

"That's good, right?" I asked. I wanted to be relieved, but Stiles still had that horrible look on his face that his news wasn't good at all.

"I'm happy that we may have found Scott, but you're not going to be happy about who I think took him." I looked at him, now worried out of my mind. Had Deucalion returned and captured Scott? Did Jennifer, the darach, come back from the dead somehow? Had Derek suddenly turned evil again?

"Who is it?" I asked slowly, frightened about the answer.

"It's Gerard."

**How is Allison going to react to the news that her grandfather is back? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Again, Chapter 2 is still kind of introductory, sorry.**

I gave him a look like he was crazy. "My grandfather? Why would you think it's him? He's dying—or not really dying—of cancer. He's in that hospital. He can't leave!" I realized I was rambling more to comfort myself than disprove Stiles. I closed my locker and began walking to my first class, English, and Stiles followed me. Apparently we were still in the same class.

"When was the last time you visited him?" He asked.

"Before we went to London," I said quietly.

"Exactly. There was a police report that mentioned that a patient went missing. A little further research led me to find out that it was Gerard. He's been missing from the hospital for about a week longer than Scott's been missing." Stiles looked like he felt awful having to tell me this, which he should have. I wanted to punch him in the nose, but I knew my anger wasn't at him, it was at my grandfather. For everything he had done to my family, to me.

I sighed, breathing deeply to bury my anger. "Do you have any idea where we could be keeping Scott?" We had reached the class room and I sat in an empty seat, Stiles sitting behind me.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I believe he may be locked in the vault of the abandoned bank that Cora and Boyd were trapped in."

I nodded. "Do you have a plan to get him out?"

"Actually, I do," Stiles answered. I looked at him expectantly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Isaac walk into the classroom and sit in the empty desk to my right, but it didn't look like he was paying attention to our conversation. "I was thinking you and Isaac could go into the bank and get him out. I'm fairly sure you could just go straight through the front door; Gerard shouldn't have that many men so you should be able to get past them easily. You guys can go tonight."

Isaac's head lifted when he heard his name. He turned to face us. "Excuse me, are you including me in some plans of yours without letting me in on the plans?" He asked.

"Scott's missing," I replied shortly.

"I know that," Isaac mentioned, "but aren't you forgetting something in your plans?" He looked at us like we should know exactly what he was talking about, but neither Stiles nor I had any clue what he meant. Isaac rolled his eyes. "The full moon? It's tonight!"

"You're able to control yourself under the full moon now, so I don't really see a problem. If anything it will be easier because you might be stronger," I said.

"If Scott's been in the bank vault the whole time, he won't have felt the effects of the full moon, remember? It's exactly the same situation as Boyd and Cora. We should just wait until tomorrow or something."

I nodded. Stiles seemed to agree with the idea to push back the plan a day, too, but he seemed a little more reluctant. He probably just wanted to get Scott back as soon as possible, and didn't want to wait even a day more.

After school that day, I was in my room doing homework, but my mind was wandering. Why would Gerard put Scott in the bank vault? What purpose would he have of keeping Scott out of the full moon and making him rabid now? He must surely know that we had already figured out not to go after Scott on the full moon, so why would he do this? Gerard never did anything without a reason. There had to be a reason for this.

I decided I would go check out the bank myself, while the sun was still out, and see if I could figure out Gerard's plan. I took a handful of knives with me, but not my bow. I figured it was too big to carry unnoticed. I probably wouldn't have to fight at all anyway.

I made my way down to the abandoned bank, trying my best to keep to the shadows, not wanting to be followed. I approached the front door to the bank and was about to open it when I heard a noise behind me. I pulled a knife out of my jacket and simultaneously turned around, swinging the knife up to meet whoever was behind me. It was Isaac.

"Again with the knives?" He asked, jokingly frustrated. It wasn't like I threatened him with knives _that_ many times… only like twice, _maybe_ three times. His face grew more serious. "I thought we agreed to come back tomorrow?"

I looked into his eyes, hoping he would understand why I needed to go to the bank then, and not wait. "I'm worried of what Gerard might be planning. I have a feeling it has something to do with the full moon, and if so, we need to stop it before it happens."

He searched my eyes for another moment before reaching for the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile. "Well I'm not going to let you go in there alone, am I?" I followed him into the bank, feeling both relieved that he would back me up and nervous that I may be leading him into trouble.

**What happens inside the bank? Stay tuned to find out! Please review and give me feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Finally, the good stuff! I hope you like this chapter, it's my favorite so far.**

We walked into the bank, Isaac in front with his claws out, me in the back with a knife in each hand. I had to admit, we did make a pretty good team. We moved stealthily around the top floor of the building until we found a good hiding spot where we could see the people below.

I immediately spotted my grandfather in the group, talking to two other men.

"The full moon is tonight, sir, are you sure we'll be able to hold him this time?" One of the guards asked Gerard. "He's gotten stronger and stronger each full moon."

"Exactly. We'll need him at his strongest for tonight. I expect it to be quite entertaining," he replied, wiping some black goop from his nose. "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe the stars of tonight's show have already arrived." He looked up to about where Isaac and I were hiding. We ducked behind a wall, hoping we weren't noticed, but Gerard growled, "Get them" to a group of his guards.

Isaac leapt up from his crouching position, grabbed my arm, and started pulling me to the door to leave. We almost made it, but two guards came up in front of us, blocking the door. They gave us evil grins.

I took out my knives and prepared to fight them when I realized there were other guards behind us, slowly forming a circle to completely trap us. I turned around to have my back to Isaac's so we were each facing away from each other, which was a more strategic fighting stance for a pair of fighters that I had learned in my training.

Isaac let his claws come out and made a low growl at the guards.

"You might want to save your energy, Isaac," Gerard warned, walking up to us. "You'll need to be at your best werewolf for tonight."

"What are you doing with Scott?" I asked, my knives still out.

"Why would I need to tell you that? You're obviously trapped, there's nothing you can do to bribe the information out of me. I don't understand why villains in movies always reveal their purpose. It just allows the hero to find a way to stop them. That's why I'm just going to tie you two up." He nodded to some guards who grabbed Isaac and I and started walking us down the stairs to the main area of the bank.

The two of us both struggled against the guards, but they were too strong for us and we soon found ourselves sitting in wooden chairs at opposite ends of the room, our stomach, hands, and legs all tied to the chair, as well as the chair tied to a wall. Gerard really had us constricted. And to make matters worse, two guards walked over with needles and they walked over to us.

"Just to make sure you don't get any ideas of escape," Gerard explained.

The needle punctured my arm and I began to feel dizzy. I realized we were being sedated and would probably be asleep for who knows how long. The full moon could easily be up by the time we broke out of this. I looked up frantically to Isaac, trying to see if he had any way to get out.

"It'll be okay, Allison," he said comfortingly. I didn't think it would be okay, but I gave a little nod anyway, to try to make myself calm down.

I stared into Isaac's crystal blue eyes until the sedative pulled me completely into unconsciousness.

When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer tied to a chair. I was also no longer in the main area of the bank. I was lying down in a different room. I sat up, my head spinning, trying to figure out where I was. I recognized the emblem on the floor, the huge metal door, the mountain ash framing the floor. I was inside the vault.

I noticed Isaac lying down a little ways away from me. Apparently he hadn't woken up yet; maybe they gave him a bigger dose. I also noticed Scott sitting in a corner of the room, his eyes faintly red and his breath ragged. He looked up when he noticed me waking up and gave me a frightened look.

"You need to get out of here," he breathed. "I'm not going to be able to hold back the force of the full moon much longer."

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" I asked, not sounding as frantic as I felt.

His breathing became heavier and he balled his hands into fists, digging his finger nails, not yet claws, into the palms of his hands. "I don't know," he growled, becoming more wolfish by the second, "just stay away from me!"

I shuffled over to the opposite corner of the room from him. Isaac was in a different corner, still not waking up.

Suddenly Scott looked up at the ceiling, his eyes now glowing red, and howled a loud wolf howl. Isaac bolted up from where he lay and looked around, confused.

Scott looked at me, but not with familiarity, more like I was a meal. I reached into my jacket but found that all my knives had been taken from me. My only weapon would be my bare fists.

Scott began charging at me and before I could even land a punch I felt a searing pain in my side. The world started to become dizzy once again and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Allison!" I vaguely heard Isaac's voice call. I tried to look at the situation, but only caught it in glimpses as I swam in and out of consciousness.

I saw Isaac race over to me and look down at me with a worried expression. The next thing I saw was Isaac facing off to Scott, bringing out his own wolf features. Then I saw the two tearing their claws at one another, neither seeming to care how much damage they did to the other. I think they sort of ended with a stalemate because they both back off slowly, clutching their wounds. That's the last thing I saw before I completely fall unconscious. Again.

When I woke up again, Isaac was leaning over me, holding one of my hands in his. Scott was lying down in another corner of the room. I tried to sit up but the pain in my side was too much, and I laid down again.

"Don't get up just yet," Isaac said. "You're still healing."

"What happened?" I asked. I barely remembered anything.

"Scott turned rabid from not having felt the full moon in months, he attacked you, then went after me. We stopped ourselves before either of us died." His voice was low, wary, and I had an odd feeling that he was leaving something out. I noticed his shirt was completely ripped to shreds, and the cuts in his chest looked deep. I reached a hand out to touch him, but he grabbed my wrist before it made it all the way to him. "I'll heal," he said. "I think you should be more worried about yourself, to be honest."

He gently put his hand on the edge of my shirt and lifted it up just a tiny bit. Just enough to see the wound that Scott had left when he attacked me. Just enough to see the bite mark that could only mean one of two things: I was going to become a werewolf, or I was going to die.

**AAAAAHHHHH! What's going to happen to Allison? Please review or leave comments of what you think should happen next, I'm taking suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**What happened to Allison? Is she a wolf now? And how will she act around Scott now?**

The room started spinning. I felt my heart racing and Isaac's voice trying to calm me down. I felt dizzy. I didn't know what to do. When my mom faced this same situation, she killed herself. My father and I had changed our policies, but would he really approve of his own daughter being a werewolf?

"Allison?" I heard Isaac say. I looked up at him and noticed how worried he looked. It took me a moment to remember that he was the one who had tried to protect me from Scott, and probably stopped Scott from killing me.

"I'm okay," I replied, not quite sure I really meant it. On the bright side, I think if the bite was going to kill me it would have done it by now, so that's good. I guess.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly. I don't know how long we stayed wrapped in each other's arms like that, but I kind of enjoyed it.

I heard a groan coming from the other side of the vault and tore myself from the embrace, suddenly remembering that Isaac and I weren't alone in the room. Scott sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, man. What happened last night?" He sounded like he had just spent the night drinking a little too much, not tearing two people almost to shreds. He opened his eyes and saw me sitting there with my shirt torn and bloodied. He started crawling over to me. "Oh my god, Allison! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" He tried to reach his hand out to stroke my face, but I put my arms in front of my face in a defensive position, blocking his hand. "Allison?" He asked. He dropped his hand, so I lowered m own arms and turned my head away from him.

"Just leave me alone, Scott," I whispered. I dragged myself over to a different corner of the room, away from both of the boys. I tucked my knees into my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and buried my head in my arms. I really wasn't in the mood to talk at all.

After maybe an hour or so of complete silence, the door to the vault opened. "How are my three werewolves?" Gerard asked, sounding annoyingly cheerful. He noticed the surprised look on my face and added, "Yes, I know about that, Allison. Did you really think I would put you all in a room with no security cameras?"

"Why did you lock us all in here?" Isaac asked, the only one of the three of us who felt any sort of urge to talk.

My grandfather looked at Isaac as though the answer should be obvious. "Again, you ask me that silly question. If I wasn't keen on answering it yesterday, why would I tell you now? The plan isn't completed, you know."

"Quit being cryptic, old man," Isaac warned, standing up and clenching his fists.

"Isaac!" I scolded. I knew he wouldn't attack Gerard with all his guards so close by, but I still didn't like the way he was talking to my grandfather, whether he deserved it or not. Isaac didn't even turn around to glare at me or acknowledge in any way that he even heard me. He just stared daggers at Gerard.

"It's alright, Allison," Gerard said, his eyes not even leaving Isaac's, "I can understand his anger. Well, have a nice rest of the day, you three." Gerard waved goodbye and began shutting the vault.

Isaac growled at the guards as the door shut completely, sounding more like a lion than a wolf. Once the door closed, Isaac slumped against the wall, defeated.

"We need to get out of here," Scott said.

"Got any ideas?" Isaac asked him.

Scott opened his mouth as though he were about to tell us his brilliant plan, but then shut it, obviously coming up with nothing.

I looked around the room. There were no windows we could escape through and the door was obviously not only locked from the inside but most likely guarded heavily on the other side. Suddenly I remembered the last time someone was trapped in the vault.

"When Cora and Boyd were trapped in here, didn't Derek break in here with his fists?" I asked, looking at the floor. I still didn't want to look at Scott.

"But he was an alpha. None of us are that strong," Scott replied. I felt his eyes looking at me, but I refused to look back at him.

"You're an alpha now, though, aren't you?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"I guess I could try," he answered. He stood up and walked over to the wall. I looked up at him for a second to see him stretching unnecessarily. Then he pulled his fist back and punched the wall.

When his fist made contact with the wall, I flinched and shut my eyes. I was still thinking of him as a human, whose fist would've been shattered at that impact. I cautiously peeked my eyes open, and saw Scott standing in front of a giant hole in the wall. It had worked! I almost got excited before I remembered that I was still mad at Scott.

"Nice job, dude," Isaac said, patting Scott on the shoulder. "Here, let me try." Isaac took his turn at punching the wall and managed to make the hole a little deeper, but he wasn't as strong as Scott. "Yeah, maybe you should just go first," Isaac admitted.

Scott smiled and started punching his way through the wall. Isaac began to follow him, but then he noticed me still sitting in the corner. "You coming, Allison?" He asked. I shrugged. Isaac held his hand out to me and I took it, standing up. "You know Scott didn't mean to bite you. But I can still understand why you'd be mad at him. Don't worry, I'm not going to pressure you into talking to him just yet. But I am going to pressure you into leaving this vault. Come on, let's get out of here," he said, pulling me toward the hole.

Scott continued punching the wall in front, Isaac was in the middle, and I brought up the rear. The wall was a lot thicker than you would've thought. The rest of the width of the bank was completely solid, so we had about 15 feet or so of wall to break through.

After what seemed like forever, Scott made a punch that brought a stream of light bursting into the tunnel we'd made. He made the hole a little bigger and we emerged from the bank onto some alley full of trash and mud.

"Well, I should probably get home now. My mom thinks I've been at an extended summer camp this whole time." He walked away, leaving Isaac and me alone.

"I should get home, too," I said quietly, worried about what my dad would say about me being a werewolf.

"I can walk you home if you want," Isaac suggested. I looked up at him and saw in those blue eyes of his that he really did feel bad for me. He truly wanted to help in any way he could.

"Yeah, thanks," I answered. I figured I could use the company.

We walked back to my house in complete silence, but just the fact that Isaac was there calmed me down. There was something about him that was just comforting. He didn't need to say anything to make me feel safe in his presence. It was an odd sort of feeling.

When my house came into view, I stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked, sounding a little worried.

I shook my head. "How am I going to explain this to my dad?" I felt my eyes begin to water, but I held them back. I didn't need to cry. I could be strong.

"You know, you don't have to tell your father," he suggested.

I looked up at him. I hadn't even thought of that as a possibility. If I told my dad, I would be at risk of being kicked out of the house, or worse, killed by my own father. If I didn't tell him, he couldn't be mad at me. But then again, if I didn't tell him and he found out some other way, he'd be even more mad at me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I replied honestly. I began walking to the front door, my options still tossing and turning around in my head.

**Will Allison tell her dad that she's a werewolf? Let me know what you think she'll do!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I started school and my teachers have been pouring homework down on us so much I have no time to work on this.**

I opened the front door of our house and smelled my dad cooking breakfast. The smell of pancakes and bacon made me remember that I hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day.

"Allison?" My dad called from the kitchen. "Is that you? Where were you last night?"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon. "I was at Lydia's house. She asked me to come over to help her pick out a dress for something. Sorry I forgot to call you." I hated lying to my dad, but it was just so much easier than having him worrying about me or getting mad at Scott, even if I was mad at him.

He sighed. "It's okay. I just worry about you sometimes. In this town, if you're missing for one night, for all I know, you could be bitten by a werewolf or something!"

I made a weak attempt at a smile. "Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

I ate 3 small pancakes and some strips of bacon, along with a glass of milk, then ran upstairs to prepare for school, which started in only a half hour. I was happy I wouldn't have to miss a day of school, because I was trying to be a better student that semester, like Scott had the previous, but there was something in the back of my mind about our escape that was bothering me, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door so I wouldn't be late to school. The entire time in the car, this thing was tugging at the back of my brain, telling me that something wasn't right. I only wished I knew what it was.

I reached my locker, and Isaac was leaning against it, staring at the ground. When he saw me, he looked up.

"Allison," he began, "h-how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I answered shortly. I didn't know what else to say. "Actually, there is something that's been bothering me," I added, suddenly figuring out what it was. "Gerard said there were security cameras in the vault with us, right?"

"Yeah," Isaac responded.

"Well, if he was able to watch us on the security cameras, why didn't he send in his guards to stop us when we were escaping?"

Isaac got a look on his face that told me he hadn't even thought about the possibility. "Maybe he was just being nice?" He suggested optimistically.

I shook my head. "I think it's fair to say I know my grandfather better than anyone, except maybe my dad. Gerard wouldn't do anything without a reason. I just don't know what his reason for letting us go could be."

"Maybe he was just done with us. Maybe we completed whatever plan he had going, and he decided he didn't need us trapped anymore."

"Maybe," I agreed, though not fully meaning it.

The two of us walked to our first period class, English, and sat down. While the teacher was passing back tests, Isaac leaned over to me and whispered, "Listen, I was thinking. Since you're new to the whole 'being a werewolf' thing, and you're not talking to Scott, I thought maybe I could help you with some things." The look on his face was so sweet and he looked like he really wanted to help me in any way he could, so I was compelled to accept his offer.

That afternoon, after school, I drove home and went into my room. I sat on my bed trying to focus on the math homework in front of me while chewing on a Twizzler.

All of a sudden, I heard a breeze blowing the curtain of the window behind me. I turned my head to see what it was—my mouth full of licorice—and saw Isaac leaning against the window. I never realized how much he liked to lean on walls. It was an odd habit.

"You ready for training?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess now is as good as any time," I admitted.

He smiled. "Meet me in the woods behind the Hale house in five minutes." And with that, he leapt out of my window and out of my sight.

I grabbed my keys and went out the front door, letting my dad know that I would be back in time for dinner.

Once I got outside, I decided not to drive. I wanted to run instead. I put my keys in my back pocket and started running. I ran all the way to the middle of the woods, farther than I needed to. I felt more alive than I had ever felt, the wind blowing in my face as my speed grew faster, faster than I had ever run before.

I lost track of time while I was running, it was just so much fun and I felt so free. I heard a noise behind me and saw Isaac running after me.

"I thought we were supposed to meet a half an hour ago?" he asked, laughing.

I smiled shyly. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

He smiled back. "Don't worry about it. I loved running when I first got bitten, too. So, what should we go over first?"

I didn't really know what I wanted to do. "Maybe we should focus on the basic, everyday stuff. Like maybe we should go over hearing far away things," I suggested.

"Alright. Kind of boring, but whatever. If that's what you want…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just teach me already."

"Really, it's not that hard. Just focus on one particular thing. Like the rustle of the leaves on the trees. Try that."

I focused my hearing and I thought about the leaves on the trees above us. I could hear them as clear as if someone was rubbing a leaf against my ear. My eyes widened in shock.

Isaac laughed. "Now focus on my heartbeat. This is important because you can tell when a person is lying because their heart will start beating faster."

I closed my eyes and imagined his heart beating inside his chest. All of a sudden, I could hear it. It sounded like it was beating faster than it should though, and I opened my eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Your heart's racing," I commented. "Are you lying to me now?" I joked.

His face turned a slightly redder shade. "No, I'm not lying. There's other reasons for a person's heart rate to go up. Like if they're nervous."

"Are you nervous around me?" I asked, taking a step closer to him. He didn't answer. "Because you have no reason to be." My voice was almost in a whisper.

Isaac reached his hands up to cup my face, and we were leaning closer to each other when I heard something. I gasped.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"We're not alone in the woods. There's other people here, and judging by their quiet and careful footsteps, they sound like hunters."

**Who are the other hunters in the woods? And are Isaac and Allison going to be caught? Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little bit of a filler, with a tiny bit more Allisaac. I hope you like it!**

Isaac and I stood close to each other, hiding behind a tree, trying our best not to make a sound so the hunters wouldn't find us. They had to be a little ways away, or else we would be able to hear them even better than we could. After a few minutes, we couldn't hear them at all, so we figured they had left the woods.

"Why do you think there are new hunters here?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know. My dad usually tells me when we have hunter guests coming over. They must be here for Gerard," I answered. If Gerard was able to bring in new hunters whenever he wanted, we had a problem.

"How does Gerard have so many guards and hunters working for him? I thought he was like, really sick in the hospital or something."

"I thought so, too. I guess he must not have been as weak as we thought. I guess when I brought Scott in to see him, Gerard was just feeding off Scott's energy until he was strong enough to leave. He probably had people working for him the whole time, though. I just can't believe there's so many of them."

"Maybe Gerard wasn't strong enough just after the few times you brought Scott to see him. Maybe that's why he needed to capture Scott, so he could be healed whenever he needed it!" Isaac looked at me. He seemed confident about his discovery.

I gasped. That could very well be the reason he took Scott. I then remembered the more important part of the whole situation. "Then why did he need Scott to bite me?" I asked.

Isaac's face dropped. "I don't know. That part still doesn't make sense to me."

I shrugged. "That doesn't matter now. We should probably get going, we don't want to run into those two hunters. We can train tomorrow or something."

Isaac nodded in agreement and we walked back to my house. When we reached the front door, I turned around to face Isaac before opening the door.

"Thanks for training me today, even if it was cut short." I smiled at him.

He shrugged. "I'm not too worried about the training cut short, but there is something we forgot about in the woods."

I looked at him curiously. "What's that?" I asked.

In answer, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away too soon, and when I opened my eyes, he was already gone. I smiled and opened the front door.

Immediately I could tell that there was something off about the house. There was a somewhat familiar smell, but I didn't know what it was.

I walked into the kitchen, and found my answer. Two men were standing in the kitchen, talking to my dad. They were the two hunters from the woods.

"Allison! You're home! I'd like you to meet Sam and Dean. They're old friends of mine. Boys, this is my daughter, Allison."

The taller one smiled and nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you, Allison." He had really long hair, which I guessed was supposed to be stylish, but I didn't understand it.

"They got a hint of some werewolves in town, but I told them that I handled the situation already," my dad explained to me, his face hinting that I shouldn't mention the fact that some of my best friends were werewolves or other supernatural beings.

"Right, so we're just gonna spend the night at some motel in town and be on our way then," the shorter one, Dean, said. He was still tall, but compared to the giant next to him, he looked tiny.

"Just don't stay at the Motel Glen Capri!" My father answered, smiling.

We all laughed, knowing very well the issues with that place.

"But you two are free to stay for dinner, if you'd like," my dad suggested.

"Oh, we couldn't intrude," Sam said.

"Will there be pie?" Dean asked, ignoring his brother.

My dad laughed. "For you, of course there's pie."

Dean looked to his brother, "Sammy, I think we're staying for dinner."

Dinner that night was extremely awkward, because I knew that the two of them had been hunting Isaac and me earlier, but they didn't know that. I also had a feeling that they were working with Gerard, so they might not have been leaving the next day like they said they would. And my dad was oblivious to it all, just sitting there enjoying dinner with his two friends.

I went up to my room after dinner and collapsed onto my bed, sighing from exhaustion. It was hard to act normal around a group of hunters when everything was definitely _not_ normal.

I took out my phone and texted Isaac: _You know the two hunters from the woods? They're friends of my dad's and they had dinner with us. I can't tell if they're working with Gerard or not._

My phone vibrated another minute or two later. _Are they still at your house?_

_ I think so,_ I replied.

A few minutes later I heard a thud by my window. I walked over to it and opened it, seeing Isaac sitting on the roof.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't have to come over. I was just letting you know that there's a small chance they could just be leaving town soon. They might not be a threat to us."

I heard a car start out the front of our house. I looked out the window and saw the two hunters starting to leave.

"Can you run as fast as a car?" I asked Isaac.

He shrugged. "I guess. When I'm trying."

I watched the car pull out of the driveway. "See if you can follow their car. Find out where they're going."

"You know, if anyone but you asked, I would say no." He sighed as he hopped out of my window and ran down the roof.

The next day at school I caught up with Isaac by his locker.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They just went to some motel and paid for it with a fake credit card. That was it," he answered.

His voice dropped as he looked behind me. I turned my head around to see what he was looking at.

It was Scott, staring at us.

"You know, you should really forgive him," Isaac said.

I sighed. "I can't. Not yet. It's just too hard."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why are you trying to pressure me into doing something I'm not ready to do yet?" I was getting angry, not just at Scott, but Isaac too.

"Whoa, calm down, Allison. We haven't gotten to holding in your anger in training yet. You could go full wolf right now if you got too upset. Anyway, I'm not trying to pressure you, I just think you two need to make up. I don't like to see two of my friends fighting."

I sighed. "Let's just try to figure out Gerard's plan and then we can forget about all of this." I walked away from him, wishing I wasn't feeling so many mixed emotions.

**Okay, so I think this is my first chapter that didn't end in a cliff hanger, or at least not a really bad one, but I might not get to post the next chapter for a while… :( Anyway, please review! Let me know what you think! Tell me what you think Gerard's plan might be, I'm curious of other people's ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry for another short-ish chapter, I'm leading up to the full moon, which will probably be chapter 8. Not as much Allisaac in this one, but I had to bring Lydia back into the story.**

I wasn't ready to forgive Scott. I wasn't sure what exactly I was waiting for, but I wasn't ready. And even if I did forgive him, what would that even mean? I guess I'd have to be a real part of his pack, spending more time with him. Maybe that wasn't so bad, I guess I was just scared that he would hurt me again.

"Are you okay, Allison?" Lydia asked, looking back at me from my closet. She was once again going through my wardrobe, criticizing almost everything.

"Sorry, just thinking," I answered softly.

"About Isaac?" She prodded, hopping onto my bed.

I looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. Isaac and I had decided to keep our kiss secret from our friends, especially Scott.

"Oh, come on. You're my best friend! You think I haven't noticed the way you two sneak glances at each other all the time at school? Please, you two couldn't be more obvious! I'm just surprised it took you two this long to get together. I mean, you and Scott broke up months ago, and Isaac is hot. I don't know why you didn't take a jump on it sooner."

I just stared at her. I couldn't believe she had figured it out, but now that I thought about it, Isaac and I had probably been acting differently around each other. "You think Scott's noticed?" I asked, somewhat guiltily.

"I doubt it, he seems so clueless all the time. But why would you care? You two are broken up, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are. I just feel like he has this idea in his head that we're going to get back together some time in the future. And I know that's definitely not going to happen now." I knew I said too much, and my eyes widened in shock of how much information I'd let out, or at least sort of let out. I knew Lydia was going to ask what I meant by my statement, she always prided herself on knowing everything.

"What do you mean, not now?" She asked, smirking.

I sighed. I guess I'd have to tell her. "You have to swear not to tell anyone," I warned. "Especially not my dad." She nodded. I breathed in deeply before whispering, "Scott bit me."

Lydia gasped. "So you're…"

I nodded, my eyes lowering.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She grabbed my hand comfortingly and started stroking it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Isaac's been helping me a little bit with the werewolf stuff. I haven't talked to Scott at all since it happened."

"And why should you? He bit you! Why would he even do that? Does he think it'll turn you on to be a part of his pack and all connected to him?"

"No, Gerard made him do it."

Lydia threw her hands up in the air. "Gerard is back! And nobody thought it important to tell me? He's the one who took control of my ex-boyfriend and sent him on a killing spree!" She yelled, obviously upset to be cut out of the loop.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It wasn't really something we needed your help on. We thought it was going to be an easy mission, just going in, finding Scott, and leaving. We didn't know Scott as going to be so rabid."

"Fine. But next time, tell me what's going on. I don't like to be clueless about these things." She stood up from my bed and walked out the door.

Later that night, I met up with Isaac for some training in the woods.

"So, as you probably know, the full moon is this weekend," Isaac began.

"Yeah, and I have no idea how to keep myself in control. And I don't know how to keep my dad from seeing me."

"You should tell your dad that you're spending the night at Lydia's or something. That way he doesn't worry about you at all."

"Speaking of Lydia," I said slowly, scared of what Isaac's reaction would be when I told him the news, "I kind of told Lydia I'm a werewolf. And she knows about us."

Isaac just stared at me for a moment, his mouth hanging open. "You told her?" He asked, raising his voice.

"I didn't tell her, she kind of figured it out on her own. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "There's actually some stuff I need to go do. We'll continue this conversation later." He turned around and began walking away, his hands in his pockets.

I reached forward and grabbed his arm. "Isaac, wait. I don't want you to be mad at me. It's not my fault! And it's not like she wasn't going to find out about it anyway. I'm going to be a werewolf for the rest of my life now, and if the two of us stay friends, then she would've found out sometime!"

He looked down at me, slowly and cautiously resting his hands on my waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that I'm worried about you. And I'm worried about Scott. If your dad found out, he'd kill the both of you in a heartbeat. And then with Scott dead and Derek off who knows where, I'd be left to answer to him, and he'd probably kill me, too."

"My dad has changed. He's not that aggressive anymore. He understands more about werewolves. I'd be more scared of Gerard."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, we still need to watch out for him. Who knows when he'll strike again? It may even be during this full moon, when you'll be at your weakest." He looked like he hadn't really put much thought into the idea, but as soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes opened wide and looked at me. "That's probably exactly what he's going to do!"

I felt myself shaking from nervousness. "I guess we'd better be prepared then," I answered quietly, trying to reassure myself more than him. I reached my arms up around Isaac's neck and rested my head on his chest, trying to block out the problems and the real world and focus on only this moment.

**So, what's going to happen during the full moon? Will Gerard attack? Or is it a false alarm? Please review, let me know what you think so far! Let me know what you think will happen next and I'll consider the possibilities when I'm writing the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**So this is the last chapter, as well as the longest. It's about twice as long as any of my other chapters, but it's full of action and suspense. There's a little bit of violence, but it's not too graphic. Let me know what you think!**

The full moon was approaching, faster than I was ready for. It was in only a few hours, and I knew I wasn't prepared for it. Isaac had been teaching me how to control myself, but I had never been able to really practice before, since there hadn't been a full moon since the night I was bitten. We knew almost for certain that Gerard would make some attack on us that night, but we had no idea what he would do.

I heard a knock on my window. I ran to open it, expecting it to be Isaac, helping me do some last minute preparations for the full moon.

I gasped when I saw not Isaac, but Scott sitting on the roof next to my window. I took a step back, covering my mouth with my hand in shock.

"Can I come in?" Scott asked.

I hesitated. I was scared to let him in. I hadn't talked to him at all since he bit me, nor had I even been this close to him. I sighed. "I guess," I replied quietly, knowing Isaac would be here soon if I needed backup.

Scott climbed through the window and stayed near it, probably knowing I wouldn't want him to come too close.

"Listen, Allison. I'm really sorry for what happened. I never wanted to hurt you, but you have to realize that it wasn't my fault. You know I wasn't able to control myself when I was in that vault. Gerard made sure I would be completely rabid when you came into the bank. He knew I would bite you and you would be a wolf, or dead. Please. Please talk to me." He was almost crying by the time he finished his little speech.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I was just so scared that you would hurt me again." I felt tears beginning to roll down my face. Scott took a step closer to me.

I shook my head. "No, stay away from me. Just because I forgive you doesn't mean I trust you completely. Not yet."

He nodded, looking hurt, but not entirely disagreeing with me. "If there's any way I could help you tonight, please tell me."

I looked up at him. He really did want to help. I breathed in deeply. "We're pretty sure Gerard will attack tonight. We don't know what exactly he'll do, but we think he'll becoming for me, when I'm at my weakest."

He bolted upright from his slouching position. "Then I'll stay here all night and protect you if I need to! He's not going to get to you!" Scott exclaimed.

I smiled. "Thanks, but I don't know if that will be necessary. And besides, we won't be here tonight. My dad doesn't know what's happened, so I told him I'll be spending the night at Lydia's."

"Where will you really be?" Scott asked with a sly grin.

"Isaac and I were thinking of hiding out at the Hale house."

His face dropped. "Right. You and Isaac."

"He's been helping me learn to be a werewolf," I said.

"But that's not all it is, is it?" Scott wouldn't look at me. He was looking everywhere around my room except my face.

"No," I admitted.

"Do you love him?" Scott asked.

"I think I might," I answered truthfully.

Suddenly I heard my window opening. I looked at it and saw Isaac crawling through. The second he saw Scott he ran over to him and pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked Scott, a little bit of a growl in his voice.

"Isaac, relax. It's okay. He's here to help," I said, pulling Isaac off of Scott.

He stood up and looked at Scott and me. "So you two made up?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Sort of," Scott answered.

"Whatever. We'd better get going. We need to get to the Hale house soon so we can put up our defenses before Gerard's guards find us."

The three of us left my house, the two of them through the window and me through the front door. We all ran to the house in the middle of the woods together, me finally able to keep up with their werewolf speed.

When we got to the house, we saw Derek, Cora, Stiles, and Lydia all waiting for us on the front porch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Isaac asked, almost yelling.

"You use our house, you get us, too," Cora answered.

"How could you not tell us Gerard was planning an attack?" Stiles asked, looking at Scott with a hurt expression.

"We didn't want any of you to get involved. This is my problem, not yours," I answered.

"If this is your problem, why did you allow Isaac and Scott to help you but not us? Are we not good enough for you?" Lydia cried.

"I'm sorry Lydia. I honestly don't want anyone to get hurt. I just trusted Isaac and Scott to be able to protect themselves if they needed to. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Uh, guys? Sorry to interrupt the whole chick flick moment, but Gerard's guards could be here any minute now and we're all just standing out here completely vulnerable," Scott pointed out.

We all kind of looked around at each other, wondering who would make the first move, and then Isaac grabbed my hand and started pulling me inside the house. Everyone else followed us in after a few seconds.

Stiles reached into a bag sitting in a corner of the living room and pulled out a couple yards of heavy metal chains. He noticed me watching them uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. We're only going to use these if we need to. You've already been trained on how to control yourself during the full moon, right?" He assured me.

I nodded, nervous that maybe the hours I'd spent in the woods with Isaac hadn't been enough to prepare me for the event. We had gotten distracted a lot, after all.

The boys ran all around the house, setting up security cameras, making rope traps, and covering all the windows with a black tarp. Cora, Lydia, and I just sat on the floor in silence. I was silent because I was nervous about the full moon, Lydia I think was silent because she was probably still a little mad at me, and Cora was silent because that's just the kind of girl she was.

The house was getting darker and darker as each of the windows was covered, but the boys had left one uncovered so we could use it as a lookout, and I watched the sky darken through that one window. I felt the lycanthropy within me begging to burst out and turn me full wolf, and I struggled to keep it down. Isaac saw that I was beginning to struggle, and over to me from whatever he had been doing before.

He got down on his knees and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Allison?"

I shook my head. "You're going to have to tie me up." I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to hold in the wolf side of me. I opened my eyes and somehow had this sense that they were yellow.

"Uh, oh. Lydia, grab that chain for me!" Isaac yelled, putting his hands on both of my shoulders to restrain me.

She grabbed the chain and handed it to him. He immediately started wrapping it around me, tying me to a wide pipe connected to the wall of the house.

I felt myself start to lose control of my muscles. It was a weird sensation. I could see what I was doing, and see what was going on around me, but I couldn't control what my body said or did.

I felt myself reach my hand up and rake my claws across Isaac's face as he finished tying me to the pipe.

He looked up at me from his work and growled, eyes turning yellow. Then he took in a deep breath and calmed himself down, eyes returning to normal. He stood up and walked over to Cora and Lydia.

"Watch her. Make sure she doesn't move and nobody goes near her," he instructed them.

Outside, I could hear shouting. I figured Gerard's guards had arrived. I could hear arrows being shot from bows, and I could only hope that none of the wolves had gotten injured too badly. I wished I could do something about it, but I was still not in control of myself.

The fighting outside continued, and I could hear footsteps running toward the front door of the house. Stiles burst through.

"Isaac's been hurt. Scott and Derek are still fighting the guards, but there's a lot of them. I just barely managed to sneak past them before they could shoot me."

Lydia ran over to Stiles and put a comforting hand on his forearm.

Stiles looked up and saw me tied up. He started walking toward me cautiously.

"Listen, Allison," he began, speaking slowly so I would be able to hear and comprehend every word. "I know you can hear me in there. You've been training with Isaac specifically for this moment. You need to calm yourself down. We need your help to fight the guards. Isaac needs your help. He's hurt really badly and will probably die if you don't help them."

Something about the thought of Isaac laying on the ground dead gave me the strength to push the lycanthropy out of my system and calm myself down.

I breathed deeply in and out and felt my pulse turning back to normal, my muscles coming back into my control. I looked up at Stiles.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" I tried to get up, then suddenly realized that I was still chained to the house. "Um, could you unchain me?"

"Right," Stiles answered, unraveling the chain around me.

As soon as I was free, I ran out the front door and found chaos in front of me.

I saw Isaac leaning against a tree in the distance, clutching his stomach as though he were trying to hold his insides in. I wanted more than anything to go and help him, but I knew I was needed more desperately in battle. Scott and Derek were fighting their way through a group of about 15 hunters, all armed with daggers and bows.

I ran into the thick of the battle and started tearing my claws at one of the hunters. The hunter slashed his dagger into my arm, and I stepped back for a second, in shock and pain. I looked at my arm and watched as the wound closed, healing itself. I smiled and went back to attacking the guy.

I don't want to admit that I killed any of the hunters, but I did, and I will always be haunted by that knowledge, but they were threatening to kill not only me, but my friends, and I couldn't just let that go unpunished.

We had managed to get most of the hunters, either because we killed them or because they ran scared away from us. Suddenly, I spotted a flash of white hair. I turned toward it to find my grandfather standing behind me, a huge sword suspended above his head. I managed to sidestep out of its path before it hit the ground, but I tripped in the process and fell on my back.

"It's too bad you didn't stick with me all those months ago. We could've been the fiercest hunters in the world. We could've rid the world of not only all werewolves, but all supernatural creatures. But no, you had to fall back to your friends like a coward and leave me for dead. I'm not going to just leave you for dead, I'm going to watch you die, every last aching moment of it. Aching for you, of course. Not so much for me." He raised the sword above his head again, and I knew I didn't have the strength to roll out of the way this time, not after I had fallen. I prepared for the end and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the sword that would be the instrument of my death.

Suddenly I heard Gerard cough and felt something drip onto my face. I opened my eyes. He had coughed blood right into my face. I also noticed that there were claws protruding from Gerard's chest. They retracted, and Gerard fell, leaving his killer standing tall behind him.

Scott had saved my life. I would never be able to repay him. Of course, he had also risked my life in biting me, but that had been Gerard's fault. The least I could do was forgive Scott for that whole thing.

The remaining hunters, seeing that their leader had died, ran out into the woods, trying to save their own lives.

Suddenly I remembered Isaac. I jumped up from where I had been lying on the ground and ran over to him. The wounds had almost healed entirely, but I could see he was still in a lot of pain.

I placed my hand over his and tried to use the werewolf power that allowed me to take some of his pain away.

He sighed, and I hoped it was from relief. He opened his eyes, saw me crouched next to him and smiled.

"Thanks, Allison," he groaned, obviously still in a lot of pain. He pushed some of my hair out of my face and frowned. "You're covered in blood! Please tell me it's not yours."

I bit my lip. I was happy that it wasn't my own blood, but I was a little saddened at the thought of whose blood it really was. "It's not mine," I admitted, my voice quiet. "It's Gerard's."

Isaac gasped. "Did you kill him?"

I shook my head. "No, Scott did. Gerard was about to kill me, but Scott got to him just in time."

Isaac cupped my face with his hand and said, "as long as you're safe."

I smiled.

_3 Days Later_

"So you're a werewolf now, huh?" My dad asked for about the sixth time since Isaac and I had told him that morning.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I know how to control myself during the full moon," I assured him again.

"And you and Scott, you're friends again? How could you forgive him after that?"

"He saved my life."

"By killing your grandfather."

"Who was about to kill me!"

He sighed. "Well, it'll take some getting used to, but I think we can manage. We've been through worse."

I smiled. Things were definitely not going to be exactly like they were before, but we had reached a point of somewhat normalcy. All of my friends were friends again, no grudges keeping us apart. We had all healed physically, if not emotionally, from the battle against Gerard and could only wait until the next time something big and supernatural would happen in Beacon Hills.

**So that's it for this story. Please message me or review me and let me know if you have any requests for other fanfics or stories or anything. I hope you like how the story ended! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story until the very end!**

**-thecityofsuperlockgames**


End file.
